Escaping from the Flames of Darkness
by JinxKatKazama
Summary: After Chase Young attempts to kidnap a teenage girl she is sucked into the world of Xiaolin and Heylin with people hunting her down, friends, enemies and what's worst is that she's related to Dashi, then there's half of the Tekken force wanting to kill her and with the Tournament looming up close her troubles are far from over with High school crushes and jealousy it never ends
1. Here we go

_**Here We Go**_

**A/N: Hi people, please R&R**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except from my characters, plotline and the Helmet of Shadows**

My name is Jazmine Malone and I go to Sanford's school for the gifted and now I'm in English class

Every student in there is gifted in something, I was gifted in dance and writing which got me here in the first place

My parents bargained with me to go so I went and I got a phone and a laptop and a whole new wardrobe and I live with my grandparents who are Chinese since my parents are always travelling as they own a business which is really successful

Sanford's hasn't got a uniform so everyone just wears whatever they want, as for me; I wore black fishnet tights, a black frilly skirt that went mid thigh, a purple vest that said "Keep calm and Expecto Patronum" over a long sleeved black t-shirt, black knee high leather boots and a black leather jacket

I also wore a silver charm bracelet with hearts and skulls, a ribbon choker with a silver heart pendant on it and a pair of silver skull earrings

Since I've got long thigh length midnight black hair

I'm not Goth, seriously, I'm not, I'm just a major Harry Potter and PJO fan, don't judge me!

_Oh great_ I thought _another substitute teacher that doesn't know what she's doing_

The substitute was making us all work in silence writing poetry but hey, at least poetry's not that bad and I had just written a dark poem when the teacher Miss Green went out to talk to another teacher

Chatter immediately broke out like a house on fire when my best friend Selena broke my thoughts

"Hey Jazz"

I looked up

"Hhm?"

"When are you gonna stop being Goth?"

"Dude" I said "this is freedom of expression plus I'm not Goth"

"Seriously?" my other friend Sandy asked

"Duh"

"Personally" my other, other friend Frankie said "I think it looks alright"

"Taanks maan" I said imitating her which made the others laugh

The window exploded showering the class with glass and what was weird was that no one noticed

"Dude!" I exclaimed "Did you just see that!"

My friends looked up with blank expressions

"See what?" Selena asked

"The window"

A dude in black armour stepped in through the window and boy was he hot

He had long spiky black hair, golden eyes and was muscled and I remembered him from Xiaolin Showdown, Chase Young was his name

"Jazmine Malone" He called

I did the natural thing; I waved my hand in the air and said

"Here"

He stomped over and I saw black until I crashed down to the ground on my back and he was with me too the worst bit was I was handcuffed to him

We stood up and I was like

"Okay ow, what the hell did you do, where are we and aren't you supposed to be fictional?"

"You did it, a Forest in my world and no" He said emotionlessly

"C'est impossible" I wailed in French throwing my hands up

"Ssshhh" He hissed sensing something and looked up

I followed suit and saw a huge green Dragon flying in the sky with 4 teens astride it and it landed

I decided Chase was the best person to get me home so stick with him

"Okay this just got weirder and weirder" I turned to him and asked "What Shen Gong Wu are we looking for?"

His expression was price he was like o.0

"Shen Gong Wu duh"

"The Helmet of Shadows" he said recovering from his shock

"Got it" I said and we split up and bounded off in opposite directions

I heard voices coming so I climbed into the nearest Tree while they came closer and so did Chase and as expected they started yelling at each other and that's when I lost my footing and fell to the floor and something fell into my lap which turned out to be the Shen Gong Wu and I stood up

They stares at me for 5 heart beats until Dojo who was small slithered up to me and said

"Hey! It's you from the prophecy"

"Impossible" Chase said then he backed me up against the Tree and I was like

"Uh Dude, You're invading my personal space"

He gave me some room to breathe and stated

"As much as I hate to say this but the prophecy is coming true"

"Which means she is on our side" Omi said yanking me to his side

"Or on our side" Chase said yanking me back to his side

It was weird to be fought over and before everyone could start yelling I yelled

"STOP! WILL YOU LOT STOP FIGHTING OVER ME LIKE I'M THE LAST SLICE OF PIZZA?"

They let go of me and looked at me

"Right" I said "Will someone tell me what this prophecy is about"

"Well" Dojo began but was cut off by Jack Spicer landing and running towards us yelling

"CHASE!"

Chase rolled his eyes and asked in an annoyed voice

"What do you want Insect?"

"Wuya said that-" He suddenly stopped, saw that me and Chase were shoulder to shoulder and he had his hand on my arm and Jack grinned

"Chase how come you didn't tell me that you had a girl-"

I cut him off by yelling

"That's not true!"

Chase proceeded with death threats and when he stopped Jack was like

"Okay, that's cool" He walked up to me and bowed saying "Well then you have Jack Spicer Evil boy genius at your service"

I raised an eyebrow at the others and saw that Chase was face- palming, while the rest shook their heads except from Kimiko who looked like she might explode from happiness

* * *

"Evils worse than Hannibal Bean are awakening" Master Fung said "Which means we must all work together to prevent the world from being destroyed"

"Question" I said putting my hand up "What exactly does this have to do with me?"

"The Legend states that Grand Master Dashi's granddaughter will be an enormous aid in the war" He explained "Grand master Dashi also informed me of your existence and said that the war will happen and you cannot go until the war is over and you will also be hunted down"

"WHAT" I exploded

"You will be hunted down" Master Fung repeated calmly

"Oh great" I said and saw that Jack and Chase were staring at me so I grabbed two muffins from the nearest bowl and chucked it at their heads and the muffins met their targets

"Ow" Jack whined while Chase just looked annoyed "What was that for?"

"You two were staring at me" I said shrugging while the rest sniggered except for Master Fung and my cell phone beeped and I had completely forgotten about it and I took it out and saw that I had no less than 24 messages and 16 missed calls and I looked through the texts and I muttered

"Oh shit, my grandfather says that he wants to speak with you Chase and Master Fung"

Chase looked slightly alarmed but then kept his face free from emotion and I dialled the number and he picked up instantly

**Split screen**

"Hello?"

"Jazmine, are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine"  
"So you're in their world for the war"  
"Yup"  
"Might I ask, who took you there?"  
"Chase"  
"What!"  
"Yeah, dunno why though"

"Let me speak with him"

**End of Split screen**

"OK" I said then I passed the phone to Chase who took it and received a lot of yelling and then passed it Master Fung who, by his expression, received a lot of information before passing it to me and after I said my goodbyes I turned it off and I asked

"So what's the verdict?"

"You will stay and train here" Master Fung said

"And we need to go shopping" Kimiko said

"Indeed" Master Fung said "You two must go while the rest of us discuss, Kimiko, take the golden Tiger Claws and whatever other Wu you see will be necessary and protect Jazmine at all costs"

"Okay" Kimiko said and dashed off to get them and in a flash she was back with some Wu and yelled  
"Golden Tiger Claws!"

She sliced it through the air and a portal opened and she pulled me through it and I was like

"Here we go"

And I stepped into it


	2. Of shopping sprees and cliffs

_**Of shopping sprees and cliffs**_

**A/N: Hope you enjoy ^-^ it took me a while to write…like all day**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, unfortunately and characters may seem a little OOC**

After we browsed and chatted the we'd become the best of friends and were still on a shopping spree

"So do you have a boyfriend?" Kimiko asked rifling through a rack of clothes

"Nope, I'm single and loving it" I replied picking out a black and red lace top which rocked

Kimiko took out a black and gold top with golden designs on it, it was nice, and she made a face and said

"Not my colour, though it'd look good on you"

"It's nice but it's a bit short"

"Take it or I'll dye your hair pink"

"Fine"

"Yes!"

"But this is not over, I'll get you back Kimiko, I'll get you"

"Yeah right and Jack Spicer's gonna take over the world"

We laughed, and then paused and shuddered; that would be horrible

"That would be creepy"

"Yup, nice job with the muffins"

"I had to, they were staring at me"

"It was quite funny though"

"I guess it was"

Just when I thought it was over the worst was yet to come when Kimiko dragged me to a Salon

I felt nauseated just by looking at it

"Jazmine if you don't come I will dye your clothes completely pink and hide your credit card"

"Fine, we'll go in, but only this once, promise?"

"Promise" Kimiko said putting a hand on her heart as if taking an oath "Let's go"

We walked in a I thought it'd be torture but it was actually ok

I'd gotten her hair washed and curled and her nails done under the orders of Kimiko who acted like a professional stylist so afterwards we changed into new clothes in the public bathroom and emerged as different looking people

Kimiko had her hair straightened and wore a white top and pink skirt with pink flats as well as a charm bracelet, a pair of earrings and a necklace

I had donned a black top with a blood red rose on it that had fishnet sleeves, a black frilly skirt similar to the one she had worn except it had blood ed trimmings on with a pair of fishnet tights, black flats along with her choker and earrings and a silver hair band

"Are we done yet?" I'd asked for what seemed like the millionth time

"Unfortunately, but remember, what I said about the pink thing"

"No problemo" I said and then remembered I needed a laptop for when I was bored "Wait, I need a new laptop and a muffin"

"Yeah! Extra shopping time" Kimiko whooped and then I bought the smallest hi-tech laptop because it was portable and a muffin to chuck at someone when we reached the temple because I had a feeling they'd be staring at us

Then I headphone on and turning on her phone to listen to music and I began singing along softly and I'll be honest; singing is not my strong suit but I'm alright at it

I followed Kimiko into the portal that she had conjured using the Golden Tiger Claws and we walked onto the grounds where Jack was waiting for us, his arms folded

I swear if he hadn't had red hair he'd look albino, like Draco Malfoy, then a thought came to my mind

I think a lot so you might think it causes trouble; heck trouble is my middle name, well not really but...yeah

"It's about time you-" Jack stopped mid sentence as he stared at me, his mouth slightly open.

His eyes wandered from my legs up, and I immediately tugged my skirt down farther.

"What?!" I snapped while Kimiko giggled

He kept gaping at me, and I crossed my arms in front of my chest, feeling slightly violated by his wandering eyes and then I remembered the muffin

Boy, do I have the memory of a goldfish

I reached into one of my bags and took it out and chucked it at his head

"Ow" he whined like a wuss and rubbed the spot where it had whacked him

"That's for staring at me" and I walked past him and I talked with Master Fung and sorted everything out and by the time we'd finished it was way past 9 PM and Master Fung had ordered me to sleep

I'd never gotten a good night sleep even back home in good old England, my mom said it was normal for our family and would stop at 6 but it carried on so they resolved to taking me to a therapist against the advice of my grandparents

In case you're wondering how it was the answer is only two words: Utterly boring

They made me pour out stress by doing different things but when I started dancing it got a little better so I continued and got better at dancing

So I usually just stare up at the ceiling and let my thoughts drift along or text or read but today I fell asleep before my head hit the pillow and then that's when the horrors started

I was in masquerade and I was wearing a deep onyx strapless dress that flowed out with ruffles at the waist to the floor and it had silver designs on the bodice and I was wearing silver jewelry with onyx gems, a mask that matched the dress and I bet you're thinking that's alright, well the worst was yet to come because my hair was pinned up with jewels and a tiara

It was horrible and I was dancing with a complete stranger who was wearing a black tux and a matching mask and he had golden eyes with reptilian slits

Wait, reptilian slits? I then realized that I was dancing with none other than Chase Young!

It was pretty weird and he smirked and said

"I'm glad you're having a good time"

"Who said I was having a good time" I replied

He ignored what I said and twirled me around and smirked

"I'd love to see who's under that mask,you seem like a very interesting person"

I smiled because he didn't know who I was and I said "That's for me to know and you to find out"

"Is that a challenge?" he asked slyly, his smirk getting wider

"I believe it is my dear reptile friend" I said and it was my turn to smirk because of his expression, man you should've seen the look on his face, it was absolutely priceless! He was like O.O

"Yup, I know all about your reptile transformations, but my lips are sealed, I won't tell anyone"

He smirked again and said

"I'll know exactly who you are by the end of the ball; thank you for narrowing the choices down, I'm just glad you're not Wuya"

The song had ended and we went to the sides and I said

"I believe you'll never find out who I am" I said smirking preparing to run "Bye"

I turned and bolted it in the other direction which was pretty easy considering that Chase had to weave through a lot of crowds to find me and when I got outside I ran to the edge of a cliff overlooking the sea and the full moon was out and bigger than I'd ever seen it and I had this crazy urge to jump

Don't ask me why but I always thought it'd cool to jump off of a cliff and it was a dream so that was the chance and I heard Chase's footsteps approaching and he'd taken his mask off when I looked back

I took off my mask and he looked surprised and he whispered my name before I turned and jumped and fell freely and I woke up and I thought I was back in my room but I was actually falling from a cliff!

I opened my mouth and screamed as I predicted head on collision in one minute and my life literally flashed before my eyes like a movie: Me as a little girl finger painting, then I grew older to when I first started dancing and my hair got longer while my eyes got sadder and I saw myself dancing to music, then I got older to my present age and I was smiling, my eyes flashing with amusement, I got even older and saw my future life, the life I would never have gotten to live if I met the bottom of the cliff

I knew I was stupid to believe something was going to happen and I would be saved and I tried to block out the images my brain was generating of broken bones and blood but I couldn't, it was inevitable

I stared up at the stars seeing the one last time before closing my eyes and where there should've been air were a pair of warm arms, the arms tightened the grip and I felt woozy so I couldn't think straight or see straight

I felt a small bump as my rescuer's feet touched ground. I was still shaking as he laid me gently on the ground

"Jazmine?" said an anxious, un-familiar sounding voice.

I just couldn't recognize it; my brain wasn't working because I **did** fall off a cliff… or jumped…oh whatever

I blinked open her eyes and a pale face swam into view

"Jack?" I asked groggily, my voice sounded unfamiliar to me

"Good Lord, Jazmine, you had us scared to death," said Clay squatting down beside me

"What happened?" I asked trying to sit up but they pushed me back down

"Easy there" Raimundo said "Don't you remember?"

"No, not one bit"

They seemed a little confused at what I'd said

"Well, Dojo sensed something wrong and we checked up on you" Kimiko said her voice shaking "And you weren't there and the window was open so we asked Chase to track you down and tracked you down here and that's when you turned back to us and your eyes were white…it was really scary and then you jumped"

Kimiko was shaking but not as much as me

"Oh my god, I'm so gonna dye your hair!"

"Please don't" I whispered as Chase was about to say something before passing out

* * *

**Sylvie(me): Wow, that took long**

**Jazmine: *Crosses arms*And you made me jump off of a cliff**

**Sylvie: Sorry, it was part of the story**

**Kimiko: Will I get to dye Jazmine's hair pink**

**Jazmine: *Looks pleadingly at Sylvie and begs for Kimiko not to***

**Sylvie: Well, it's not pink**

**Jazmine: Phew**

**Kimiko:*Pouts***

**Sylvie: but you do get to dye in streaks that aren't pink**

**Both: *Shrugs* I guess it would be alright**

**Jack: Do I end up with Jazmine? please say I do!**

**Chase: She obviously ends up with me because of her dream, insect**

**Jack: HEY!**

**Both: *Turn to Sylvie***

**Sylvie: *Humming to "Stand in the rain" by Superchick*Hmm? sorry what?**

**Everyone: *Glares at Sylvie***

**Sylvie: Just kidding *Grins* I still haven't decided between you two but Jazmine is staying single for the moment**

**Chase & Jack: Not fair**

**Jazmine: *Punches the air and whoops* YES! TEAM J FOR THE WIN**

**Kimiko: Aww man, I was looking forward to Jazmine dating someone**

**Dojo: At least we saved Jazmine**

**Everyone : Yeah**

**Dojo: *Sees Chase and jumps to Sylvie's neck and coils around it screaming* HE'S GONNA EAT ME *Points at Chase***

**Everyone: *Gives Chase a look***

**Chase: Fine, I won't eat him**

**Wuya: *Calls out* Oh Chase!**

**Chase: *Turns to Sylvie* Do something!**

**Sylvie: *Whips out wand* EXPECTO PATRONUM! *a dragon erupts from her wand and chases Wuya away***

**Wuya: *Runs away screaming***

**Chase: You are a GENIUS!**

**Omi: *Pops up outta nowhere* Hello everyone**

**Jack: *Rolls eyes* What do you want Cheese-ball**

**Omi: I am not a Cheese snack! Prepare yourself for a humiliating defeat**

**Everyone: *Sighs and rolls eyes***

**Sylvie: Don't you ever get tiered by saying that?**

**Omi: No**

**Jack and Chase: *Staring at Sylvie***

**Sylvie: *Gets 2 muffins outta nowhere and chucks them at Chase and Jack***

**Jack: Ow *Rubs spot where the Muffin hit***

**Chase : *Looks annoyed***

**Sylvie: You were staring at me. Anyway I'd like to give out a special thanks to some amazing people: Alana Fox, Kayknepps 25, Dunk234, Opal of Peace and areskickass13, you guys ROCK! keep the reviews coming!**

**Katnappe: When will I be in the story and who's the villain/ess?**

**Sylvie: Soon and here's a little spoiler:a girl called Cheshire**

**Jack: Never heard of her**

**Kimiko: She's new duh**

**Sylvie: A few friends of Jazmine come in as well**

**Jazmine: *Curiously* Which friends?**

**Sylvie: Oh just the people you hang out with and the school's queen bee**

**Jazmine: You mean queen b!tch?**

**Sylvie: Yup her**

**Jazmine: Oh good, then I get to kick her ass**

**Kimiko: Who is she?**

**Sylvie & Jazmine: Just someone**

**Hannibal Roy Bean: It's mighty fine to see you lot again**

**Omi: Hannibal bean prepare yourself for a most humiliating defeat! *Jumps to attack Hannibal Bean* **

**Chase & Sylvie: *Pull Omi back***

**Sylvie: Omi, there are more people to defeat than a talking Vegetable**

**Omi: You are correct**

***Silence and a Cricket Chirps***

**Kimiko: *Starts filming***

**Sylvie: *Whispers something in Jazmine's ear***

**Sylvie: *Chucks a Muffin at Chase***

**Jazmine: *Chucks a Muffin at Jack***

**Chase: THAT'S IT! I'M GONNA TICKLE YOU SO HARD!**

**Jack: SAME HERE**

**Sylvie and Jazmine: Uh oh *Runs off screaming***

**Sylvie: SOMEONE SAVE US ALREADY!**

**Chase: *Turns into Dragon form and runs after Sylvie***

**Jack: *Activates Helipack and flies after Jazmine***

**Chase: *Catches Sylvie and tickles her***

**Jack: *Does the same to Jazmine***

**Jazmine and Sylvie: *Laughing uncontrollably***

**Chase: *Stops tickling* You punishment is having me take you everywhere**

**Sylvie: WHAT!**

**Jack: *Stops tickling* You punishment is the same**

**Jazmine: WHAT!**

**Chase: *Picks up Sylvie and puts her over his shoulder***

**Jack: *Does the same***

**Sylvie: *Banging fists against Chase's back* This is not the proper way to treat a girl and you can't hold me like this forever!**

**Chase: *Changes back to human form, smirks and adjusts Sylvie on his shoulder* Darling, I'm immortal and have unlimited strength, I believe I can hold you forever**

**Jack: *Puts a tranquilizer in Jazmine's shoulder***

**Jazmine: *Falls asleep***

**Jack *Smirks and asks Chase* You want me to tranquilize Sylvie for you?**

**Sylvie: *Gasps in horror* Don't you dare mister!**

**Chase: *Smirks slyly* I believe I'm touched, you want to be awake when I carry you around**

**Sylvie: Actually I change my mind! Tranquilize me!**

**Jack: *Looks at Chase***

**Chase: Sylvie, I believe first time counts**

**Sylvie: WHAT! That's not fair! Jack tranquilize me and I'll let you end up with Jazmine**

**Jazmine:*Groans in sleep***

**Jack: Sorry Sylvie, Chase has spoken for you**

**Everyone else: *Smiling at the scene* **

**Sylvie: Kimiko, Omi, Raimundo, Dojo, Katnappe, Clay help me!**

**Everyone: Sorry, we don't wanna get on Chase's bad side**

**Chase: *Smirks slyly* We're going to have so much fun together, by the way, I love the smell of your hair *****grins wickedly***

**Sylvie: *Screams***

**Chase: *Walks down the hill with Sylvie on his shoulder***

**Sylvie: *Screaming* PERVERT, PEDOPHILE! *Pounds fists on Chase's back***

**Chase: *Teleports away with Sylvie***

**Jazmine: *Wakes up and groans* What'd I miss?**

**Jack: *Tranquilizes her again***

**Jazmine: *Falls asleep***

**Everyone: BYE**

**Kimiko: I think Sylvie would say something here but I'll fill in for her since she's not here: Thanks for reading and review!**

**Hannibal: She'd also say: If you review she might be able to convince Chase to hug you**

**Raimundo: Then she'll probably try to escape**

**Jack: And Chase will catch her and increase the punishment time**

**Kimiko: Poor Sylvie**

**Dojo: Yup, I hope she updates soon because she was also carrying her phone**

**Everyone: Bye**

***Screen fades and you hear Sylvie yelling at Chase to let her go***

**Chase: *Laughs evilly***


	3. The Dream

_**The Dream**_

**A/N: R&R and Enjoy ^-^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown**

He stared down at her features which looked calm and she was smiling faintly as if having a pleasant dream

She looked so much like Electra

He shook his head trying to clear his thoughts, no this wasn't her, she didn't even have the purple bits in her hair that he loved so much, and this woman was driving him crazy

Her expression changed from happy to absolute horror

He frowned and placed to fingers on her forehead allowing him to see what she was seeing and he closed his eyes

She was there wearing a white knee length dress that was asymmetric meaning that it had only one sleeve which was the left one, it also had a white ribbon around her waist with a bow on the front and the skirt was ruched and the whole thing was scattered with crystals so at a distance it seemed to give off light and she wore matching shoes which were flat and her hair was out

She seemed to be running from something, she just kept running and paused to catch her breath and that's when a showdown blotted out the sun

She looked up and felt a wave of horror passing through her and her face instantly fell and she whirled around and sprinted as far as she could but the creature had reached out and grabbed her before she could get more than a metre away

The creature reminded him of himself; it was large and had olive green scales with black stripes, spikes, huge claws as well as large fangs and golden slit-pupil eyes however it was bigger than him, as in Godzilla size

"Let me go!" she screamed "What don't you get?!"

It brought her up so they were eye level and spoke

"What you don't get is that you belong to me now" he said

"I don't belong to anyone" She said trying to struggle out of his grip but her attempts were futile, he was just too strong and not to mention the size of Godzilla

He laughed a hissing laughter and then said

"I missed my chance over a thousand years ago with Electra, I won't let you slip through my fingers like I did with her, no, I won't let you out of my sight, and you will be by my side for all time"

He clicked his fingers binding her with invisible ropes and he put her down on to the floor and shrank back to human size and she was still struggling with her bond

He went behind while she was still struggling and snaked his arms around her

"Let me go" she ordered through gritted teeth, shuddering at how close he was to her, his armour was ice cold and there wasn't any space between them

He curled around her so that they were face to face and asked

"Will you come with me willingly?"

"No chance"

"I'll give you two options: 1: You come with me willingly or 2: I drag you there"

She paused for a moment and put on a sweet smile and said in a sugary voice

"But Chase, I can't possibly decide when I can't breathe properly, if you would be so kind as to let me think about it for a few minutes…"

He brightened and let go saying

"That's better"

"Hmm" She thought with a thinking face and paced away 10 steps and then she faced him and smiled saying

"Bye"

And without warning bolted it as fast as she could which was pretty darn fast because she was wearing heels

"This is just going to make it a longer for you" He called across to her

He grinned because she was the mouse and he was the cat in this game

She didn't answer and just kept running and soon after he bolted after and he had an unfair advantage because he had super speed and by the time he had caught up with her she'd reached the boundaries of the dream land

"Oh no, this can't be happening" she muttered and turned round only to find to find him there, smirking, his smirk as wide as a Cheshire cat's smile

"Chase!" She yelped, jumping slightly and pressing her back as far as it could go into the barrier as he placed a hand 10 inches above her right shoulder and leaned to in

"Did you miss me?"

"Um…" She started but trailed off

"So about your decision" he said and twirled a bit of her hair around his finger "What have you decided, and this time no funny business"

"Um…"

"I guess I'll decide for you" he cut across and without warning he grabbed her by the waist and put her on his shoulder

"HEY!" she yelled "Put me down!"

He jumped out of her dream and found that she wasn't there and everyone was gone

He ran out of the room and bumped into Kimiko

"Where's Jazmine?" he demanded

"Out in the fields, she's heading for the cliff again!" she replied and ran down the corridor and out

Chase followed and then ran faster to stop her

He sped past the Dragons and Jack who was flying at full speed over head

She was just a metre away and he tackled her to the ground

"OW" She cried out in pain, voice muffled because she was faced down

"You were going to jump off of the cliff again" he explained giving her a hand and helping her up

"Thanks for saving me" she said dusting herself off and then she punched him in the arm, hard

"What was that for?"

"You tackled me"

"You weren't waking up"

"It doesn't mean you tackle me!"

"Alright break it up" Kimiko interrupted quickly "We need to stop you from sleeping"

"This can only mean one thing" Jazmine said solemnly and everyone looked at her questioningly "A Harry Potter marathon"

"Seriously?" Jack asked "What's wrong with _paranormal activity_?"

"Are you insane? _Paranormal Activity _won't let me go any where alone"

"Exactly"

"Fine, but you're watching it with me"


	4. Enter Tekken

_**Enter Tekken**_

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while and enjoy ^-^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

So I was walking down the street when this random dude ran out from an alley and knocked me over landing on me

I was like "What the hell!"

And I pushed him off of me and he appeared bruised so I gave him a hand and helped him up and was like  
"Dude, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, come on!"

Without warning he grabbed my hand and pulled me along down the street and into an alley and he pressed himself against a wall trying to blend into the shadows as a helicopter in the sky flew past

"Okay what was that about and who are you?"

"It's not important" He gasped peering around the corner

"Damn straight it is"

Before he could say anything around fifty robots filled the alley and started attacking us so I was like:

"Have it your way"

Then I began fighting and destroying with the other dude and I made sure that I only used martial arts and not my powers and he fought as well and at the end he was like

"Where'd you learn those moves; I know those moves?"

I smirked and said

"My grandfather"

"No seriously, those are just like the ones my mom taught me"

"Wait, what's your name?"

"Kazama. Jin Kazama"

"Hmmm. Kazama…my mom did have a friend called Jun Kazama but that was ages ago, she lost contact with her, you know someone called Jun Kazama?"

"My mother was called Jun Kazama"

I was gonna say something but then I remembered that I had to get back to the temple

"Uh oh I'm gonna be late" I said checking my watch "It's been nice meeting you Jin, I'll see you around"

"What's your name?" I heard him call

I just waved and ran out smiling, today was an interesting day

I ran down the street and into the fields to the temple where I could see Jack waiting for me

"Sorry I'm late" I apologized, "What did I miss?"

"Nothing, the guy's not here yet but Chase says that he wants to see one of your moves again"  
"Aw man" I said, my shoulders slumping "This is gonna be the sixth time"

Jack smiled and clapped a hand on my shoulder saying

"At least the others are out finding Wu and Kimiko can't dye your hair pink"

"I guess that's the only good thing" I shrugged and walked into the temple with Jack and then I went onto the training grounds where Chase was waiting for me

"I got your message, which move did you want me to practice?" I asked

He was silent for a moment and said

"You are struggling inside" His face was usually void of emotion but today he allowed a flash of sympathy to cross his face "Between the good side and the bad side"  
I froze and when I recovered I managed to say

"How'd you know?"

"I know what you are and I have an acquaintance of mine on his way to help you with your…problem"

"Oh I'm really glad and everything but-" I started but was cut off by several robots that looked like Jack- bots but on steroids came in and start attacking us so we fought back

I used moves that I'd never seen before; I just used them like they were drilled into me and when the robots were gone Chase said  
"The last move, three times"

"Come on!" I said "I don't even know what I did, it just came to me"

Chase paused for a moment and then said

"What emotions did you feel?"

"Anger"

"Try and replicate that emotion and try that move again"

"Fine" I said I exhaled and concentrated on a memory of when the captain of the football team made fun of my friend James

I don't remember much but Dojo tells me that I kicked Chase with so much power that he crashed into the wall and broke it

Yeah it was kinda embarrassing and I was like

"Oh my gosh are you alright? I'm so sorry"

Chase stood up and he was smiling…well kinda and Kimiko came out of nowhere with a camcorder

"I'm glad I've got that on tape" Kimiko giggled "That was awesome!"

And without warning Kimiko tackled me with a hug and then skipped off giggling

"Is there something that you aren't telling me?"

Chase shook his head and said

"I know someone who might be able to help you with your…ahem problem of struggling between good and evil"  
"It's not that bad and thanks bye the way"

"He's already here" he said and a guy walked up to us and Chase introduced us and then left

"This is Jin and I'll be in the Dojo if anyone needs me"

He looked like he recognised me and said

"Wait, you're that girl from before"

"Since when was I dubbed "The girl from before"?"

"Well you left in such a hurry so I didn't know what to call you"

I looked at my watch and cursed

"I'm gonna be late, it's been nice meeting you again Jin"

And I hurried up but he caught up with me and stopped me asking

"Wait what is you name?"

I smiled and said

"It's Jazmine"

"Well it's nice meeting you Jazmine" he said with a smirk and I hurried off to find Kimiko

* * *

**No one's POV**

She was running

She didn't know what from but she knew that if it caught her then she'd be dead

Stumbling along the dark shadowy path she heard the creature screech from behind her and she picked up speed, running through the thick, dark Forest

A leering came into view, lit only by moonlight and she knew that if she reached it then the creature couldn't harm her there

Yes!

She'd made it unscathed and then she saw the creature and she felt a thrill of horror pass through her as it…no…she came towards her

It had pale skin and tattoos on its face arms and chest

She wore a strapless black top with a silver chain wrapped around the waist, black rousers with frayed hems, fingerless gloves up to the elbows with spikes on the knuckles and black boots

She had black feathery wings which flapped slightly behind her but the worst bit was her face

She had a small button like nose, full pink lips which were drawn in a snarl showing fangs, large eyes which were a frosty white and she had horns

She knew this face because it was hers!

She stumbled back and her back came into contact with something cold and hard

She turned around slowly and saw something quite unexpected

"Oh my lord" she whispered taking a step back

She saw a guy there…but it wasn't quite a guy

He wore black trousers with a flame design on the lower leg, a chain around his waist, black boots and red fingerless gloves that went up to the elbows with spikes on the knuckles  
He also had tattoos on his face, arms chest and she backed up when she recognised his face

His lips were drawn back into a snarl showing fangs, he had a sharp nose and frosty white eyes that bored into her and his black wings fluttered slightly behind him

"Jin?" She asked ad his horns shrank, his wings went and his tattoos faded

"What happened to you?" she asked before she felt a sharp pain that brought her back to reality and she was faced down on the ground

She got up and looked around and found herself in a kind of cave with an altar in the middle and on the alter sat a large glowing orb

The walls hummed with power and she could tell this a very important place but she didn't know for what reason and that's when something on the wall caught her eye

She looked at it and it was portrait of a woman on the wall

She had sad eyes and was dressed in olden day clothing and the inscriptions under her read Elektra

She looked for an exit but she couldn't find it

Fear closed up her throat and that's when the wall opposite crashed down

She jumped back in alarm and adopted a fighting stance and when the dust cleared she saw her friends and vaguely familiar man and woman

"Hi guys" she said "Cool place right?"

"I told you she'd be here" Jack said

"We need to get out of here" the woman said "It might come back and trigger our powers"

"Wait what's happening?" Jazmine asked but then the ceiling above the altar crashed down

"RUN" The man bellowed and something roared from the dust  
"I'll keep it distracted while you get Jazmine out of here, it wants her dead the most"

The creature smacked its tail which would have hit Jazmine had she not jumped out of the way

She looked up at it and it began to speak in a voice as deep as a nuclear blast

"Come forth creatures and let your hatred boil"

"Go Ogre, we can control ourselves!" The man bellowed but the creature pointed at Jazmine

Jin was slowly backing away as the transformation of his friend happened right in front of him. Jazmine was down on one knee as her hands mutated into sharp claws and raven feathered wings shot out of her back, making her throw her head back and scream in agony. At the same time, horns shot out of her temples, carrying some blood with them and her screams sounded more and more unlike her own. She managed to stand up and stare Jin right in the eyes, her eyes ice white and filled with hatred. Jin stared back in horror, thinking that Jazmine was a mirror of himself when he transformed.

An evil smirk formed on Devil Jazmine's face, showing off her newly formed fangs. "What are you waiting for?" she hissed and rage overtook Jin and in a flash of white light he appeared in his Devil form, with a gigantic battle cry, they lunged at Ogre and slashed it in the chest with their claws wounding him

They then fought viciously shooting laser beams, powerful kicks and jumps at the Ogre which finally disintegrated

They ran back to the others in their normal forms

"Well that was unexpected" Raimundo said  
"You got over the transforming well, I remember my first time; it was a nightmare" Jin said

"I never want to transform again, it was so painful"

"Well it's gonna come again now come on before it comes back" Jin said as the others dashed off and they heard more roaring

"Come on Jazmine!" Jin said yanking Jazmine back but Jazmine was rooted to the spot, watching the Ogre reform

He sighed and grabbed her around the waist and ran through the maze of corridors  
"Hey put me down!" Jazmine yelped and he put her down and they began running again and out into the Forest where everyone was waiting  
"Finally!" Kimiko said "Come on we need to get back to get back to the temple"

"There's something evil out here, I'll take the branches, Jack the skies, Clay ground, I'll meet you lot there" Jazmine and without warning ran and jumped up a tree and from branch to branch with the grace of a ballerina

"Wow, she's fast" Jin commented watching her disappearing figure

"Yup, it's a nightmare chasing her down" Kimiko said

* * *

**Sylvie: I'd like to thank Midnight Star 237, Chrysti Doofenshmirtz, areskickass13 and everyone else and Harry Potter beats everyone!**

**Jin: Except from me**

**Sylvie: Do we have to go through this conversation again?**

**Jin: Does it mean I get a hug**

**Sylvie: if you're quiet then yes**

**Jin: WHAT?! I CAN'T DO THAT!**

**Kimiko: Wow, you talk like a married couple**

**Jin: Well-**

**Sylvie:*Stomps on Jin's foot* Ssh**

**Chase: *Raises eyebrows* Sylvie, I didn't say that your punishment was over**

**Sylvie: WHAT! THAT'S NOT FAIR!**

**Jin: Now you know how I feel**

**Jun: Have you told everyone yet?**

**Sylvie: Not yet**

**Jun: I remember what Kazuya did, that was really funny but embarrassing and he won't do it again, right Kazuya?**

**Kazuya: *Stops fighting Heihachi for a minute* Hmm? Oh yes, whatever you say dear**  
**Everyone: *Rolls eyes***

**Jin: Hey I wanna beat up Heihachi too! *Runs to beat up Heihachi***

**Sylvie: *Trips up Jin* Remember what I said Jin, no beating up anyone including Heihachi or Kazuya OR Hwoarang for that matter**

**Jin: *Stands up* But it's not fair!**

**Sylvie: *Pouts***

**Jin: Fine**

**Sylvie: Yes! *Hugs Jin***

**Jin: *Hugs Sylvie back, almost squishing her***

**Sylvie: Uh Jin, can't breathe**

**Jin: Sorry *let's go***

**Sylvie: Thanks, anyone you readers are probably wondering what's going right? Well my friend got me married to Jin**

**Everyone: *Gasps***

**Kimiko: How come I wasn't invited**

**Sylvie: Well we're gonna have big proper wedding with everyone in so you'll be invited to that one**

**Kimiko: YES! Wait, have you two made out yet? *Smiles evily***

**Sylvie: Eww gross!**


	5. A competition

_**A competition**_

**A/N: Enjoy and R&R ^-^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken or Xiaolin Showdown**

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" Kimiko cried as she ran into the room

Everyone looked at her indicating for her to tell them what had happened

"There's a dance and singing competition coming up soon at school" Kimiko explained to stop everyone looking at her weirdly

"And…" Jin prompted

"Someone from here has to enter"

"Why?" Jack asked

"Because if you don't then I'll beat you all up and tell Jazmine that-"  
"Okay, okay" Jack said hurriedly

"Well we need a dancer who can sing" Jin said and then smirked "So I think we all know who would be the ideal candidate"

Coincidentally Jazmine walked past singing something and stopped when she realised that they were staring at her

"Whatever it is I am not doing it" She said and began to walk away

"Hold it right there" Kimiko said which caused Jazmine to stop

"You said you needed to get out of your box and do something public where no one would judge you so here's your chance" Kimiko passed her a flyer for the competition and Jazmine's faced remained a mask of calm as she read it silently

"Okay" She said

"You're gonna do it?" Jack asked curiously

"Yeah now shut up before I come to my senses and listen people, don't tell anyone that I'm entering and I've already picked out some songs and I'm sticking with them"

"Well…" Kimiko prompted

"Well what?"

"Sing of course, we all know you've got stage fright so break it down by singing here"

"Fine but I'm facing the other way and I'm only singing one song here"

"Deal" Jin said and Jazmine sat down on a chair facing the wall

She cleared her throat and began to sing

"Angel of darkness  
Angel of darkness  
the world is in your hand,  
but I will fight until the end.  
Angel of darkness  
Angel of darkness  
Don't follow your command,  
But I will fight and I will stand.

When darkness falls,  
Pain is all,  
The Angel of Darkness  
will leave behind,  
and I will fight.

The love is lost,  
beauty and light,  
have vanished from  
garden of delight.  
The dreams are gone,  
midnight has come,  
the darkness is our new kingdom. Yeah-yeah...

Angel of darkness  
Angel of darkness  
The world is in your hand,  
But I will fight until the end.  
Angel of darkness  
Don't follow your command,  
But I will fight and I will stand.

Hunt goes on,  
deep in the night,  
time to pray,  
down on your knees,  
you can't hide from the  
eternal light,  
until my last  
breath I will fight( I will fight...)

Now realize, the stars they die,  
darkness has fallen in paradise.  
but we'll be strong, and we will fight,  
against the creatures of the night.

Angel of darkness  
Angel of darkness  
The world is in your hand,  
But I will fight until the end.  
Angel of darkness  
Angel of darkness  
Don't follow your command,  
But I will fight and I will stand.  
Yeah, yeah"

"That was…whoa" Jin said after a brief moment of silence

"Really?" Jazmine asked turning round

"Yeah!" Kimiko cried "Now we have to talk wardrobe-"

"Wait!" Jazmine yelled before Kimiko could say something else "I'm gonna go, alone, and I've got a pretty good idea of what to get"

Kimiko pouted as Jazmine stood up and walked off after saying

"Seeya"

Jazmine grabbed her purse, IPod, earphones and coat before heading out and she began humming along to the song as she went to the mall and when she reached there she went into a shop called "Rock on" browsed through the tops before finding the perfect one

It was red with a black mesh kind of thing on top, she tried it on in the changing rooms and it fit perfectly, next she bought a pair of black ankle boots and pair of black patterned tights, she bought those and a black leather jacket before moving on to get make up and hair dye

She selected a black liquid eye liner, black mascara, dark red lipstick as well as a set of black and grey eye-shadows and when she got to the hair-dye section she picked a dark red that went with the outfit, Kimiko had taught her how to put streaks in her hair and this was the perfect time to try it out, she bought them before returning home and stashing them at the back of her closet for the competition

Two hours before the competition she'd went into the school and into a changing room and began by straightening her hair, messing it up a little and spraying hair spray on it to give her a rock chick look

She then changed into her outfit and put on her make-up

First came the eye shadow, then the heavy amounts of eyeliner, a lot of mascara and then the lipstick

And when she was done she stared at her reflection in the mirror, the woman looking back looked nothing like her and she tried to calm her nerves and when it was her turn she walked out and onto the stage and when her name was announced everyone turned to each other muttering her name

She looked around at everyone and saw that Jin was in the front row wearing sunglasses, a black button down shirt and black trousers his expression in a Poker-face and she began to sing

"Angel of darkness  
Angel of darkness  
The world is in your hand,  
But I will fight until the end.  
Angel of darkness  
Angel of darkness  
Don't follow your command,  
But I will fight and I will stand.

When darkness falls,  
Pain is all,  
The Angel of Darkness  
will leave behind,  
and I will fight.

The love is lost,  
beauty and light,  
have vanished from  
garden of delight.  
The dreams are gone,  
midnight has come,  
the darkness is our new kingdom. Yeah-yeah...

Angel of darkness  
Angel of darkness  
The world is in your hand,  
But I will fight until the end.  
Angel of darkness  
Don't follow your command,  
But I will fight and I will stand.

Hunt goes on,  
deep in the night,  
time to pray,  
down on your knees,  
you can't hide from the  
eternal light,  
until my last  
breath I will fight( I will fight...)

Now realize, the stars they die,  
darkness has fallen in paradise.  
but we'll be strong, and we will fight,  
against the creatures of the night.

Angel of darkness  
Angel of darkness  
The world is in your hand,  
But I will fight until the end.  
Angel of darkness  
Angel of darkness  
Don't follow your command,  
But I will fight and I will stand.  
Yeah, yeah"

When the song stopped she moved on to the next one

"I'm here now.

I'm doing the best I can.  
Where are you now?  
Did your dreams come true?  
Here we go.

Get out, get out!  
Sparking!  
Get out!  
Sparking!

What does the word "peace" mean?  
There should only be a smiling face.  
Answer me, reticent God.  
But the sun rises again.  
When will that time return?  
Swear you won't give up.

Break out!  
Everything day by day!  
Freak out!  
Anything step by step!  
Live the sin and let me know, live the sin!  
Break down!  
Make my story!  
Get down!  
They are called history!  
My heartbeat gonna be faster!  
Shout, shout, shout, shout, soul!

Destiny or deadly.  
I don't care which one's walking this way.  
They're nothing together.  
What if I go back to zero?

Get power of infinity.  
All men together make one man at the time of an important decision.  
Please do not lose your vision.  
You're the one. Show me only your dance in earnest.  
Even if wrapped in darkness.  
Light is beyond the horizon.

Sparking!  
Believe your own energy!  
Super king!  
Get by my hands!  
Sparking!  
Now, open your wing!  
Super king!  
You can do it!  
Get up, get up, get up, get up, get up!  
To the top of the world!  
Sparking!"

Everything was going so perfectly that it felt like a dream, now onto the next one  
"The secret side of me  
I never let you see  
I keep it caged but I can't control it  
So stay away from me  
The beast is ugly  
I feel the rage and I just can't hold it

It's scratching on the walls  
In the closet, in the halls  
It comes awake and I can't control it  
Hiding under the bed  
In my body, in my head  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this  
Make it end?!

I feel it deep within  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become  
The nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster

My secret side I keep  
Hid under lock and key  
I keep it caged but I can't control it  
Cause if I let him out  
He'll tear me up, break me down  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this  
Make it end?!

I feel it deep within  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become  
The nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I feel it deep within  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster

Its hiding in the dark  
Its teeth are razor sharp  
There's no escape for me  
It wants my soul it wants my heart

No one can hear me scream  
Maybe its just a dream  
Or maybe its inside of me  
Stop this monster

I feel it deep within  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become  
The nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I feel it deep within  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I've gotta lose control  
It's something radical  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster"

When she finished her heart seemed to stop momentarily as Jin removed his sunglasses to stare open-mouthed at her. His expression looked like a cross between shock and awe. She smirked as she waved at the audience as they chanted her name before walking off to the backstage to her dressing room where Jin stood outside of holding a bouquet of Autumn Roses and dark Red Lilies

"Oh hi Jin" She said and grinned "I never took you for the flowery type"  
Jin smiled and handed them to her saying

"These are for you"

She took them blushing saying

"Thanks"

"You were really good up there" Jin said

"Thanks but it was really embarrassing" she said and added giggling "your reaction was pretty funny though"

He suddenly stopped and stared at her, she was still giggling

"Your reactions are priceless" She giggled

_And your laugh is cute_ He thought and smiled

She smiled "You go on ahead. I want to change out of this outfit before I go back home." said Jazmine as she turned the dressing room's doorknob. Jin looked at her skeptically.

"No, I'll wait for you so that we can go to the hotel together. I don't want to leave you alone with Hwoarang lurking around, Kimiko told me what she heard him say" said Jin honestly. Jazmine looked at Jin incredulously.

"That's not necessary, Jin. I can take care of myself." said Jazmine with her tenacity rising up again. Jin had his arms folded across his chest as his poker face made a comeback.

"That was not a request. You can go change your clothes, and I'll wait for you outside the dressing room." Jin said in a stern tone. Jazmine sensed that this would turn into an argument, and she had no energy left to argue.

"Fine." Jazmine said simply as she entered the dressing room and closed the door.

"He is so bossy." Jazmine said under her breath as soon as she closed the door.

"I heard that." Jin responded on the other side.

Jazmine gasped and placed her hand over her mouth. _'Bossy and a good listener. What a rare find.'_ she thought to herself as she rolled her eyes.

Jazmine started peeling off her outfit piece by piece. She found herself smiling as she put on her jeans and a red halter top. She gathered her messenger bag which had her things in and walked towards the back of the dressing room to exit through another door.

"Sorry, Jin. You'll just have to keep on waiting for me." she said as she exited the dressing room and slipped out into the night.

**Back at the house**

As she entered the house, she noticed that there wasn't anybody there and she was about to climb the staircase when she heard her name being called.

"Jazmine! Come here!"

Jazmine recognized that voice and walked into the living room to find Jun, Kazuya, Jack and Kimiko there

"I didn't do it though" she said instantly

"Why do you always think you're in trouble?" Jun chided

"Cause whenever an adult calls you it's always for trouble" Jazmine said gravely

Jun shook her head saying

"Kimiko showed us the video of your performance and she also revealed something that has to do with your physical, emotional and mental health"

Jazmine raised a slim and arched eyebrow

"Do you know who this man is?" Kazuya passed her a photo of an elderly man with grey hair and an evil sneer  
Jazmine shook her head passing the photo back

"It is Heihachi Mishima"

Jazmine nodded

"But what does he have to do with me?"

Jun, Kazuya and Kimiko exchanged worried glances before Kazuya nodded at Kimiko who began

"Well, I was walking home from the competition when I heard him say to someone that he wanted to prolong the Mishima bloodline and that she had have the both the Angel and Devil gene inside of her and he said that Jazmine was the ideal candidate…"

Kimiko broke off there and looked at Jazmine who looked like she'd forgotten how to breathe

Jack walked in and asked

"Who died"

"Oh my god" Jazmine whispered before bolting it to the bathroom where she emptied her stomach and cleaned up before walking out

"Sorry I ran out" she apologized sitting down

They nodded before Kazuya said

"There's a few people that I want you to meet, my brothers Lee Chaolan and Lars Alexanderson"

As if on cue two people walked in, one wearing a suit the other wearing jogging clothes

"Mr. Chaolan?" Jazmine asked incredulously

"Excellent" He grinned flashing a thumbs up at her

The two sat down and Jun said

"He'll probably attack you in school do in worst case scenario jump out the window"

"And he'll probably send me one of those dream thingies to find out where I am" Jazmine said with a hint of worryto her voice "I'm going to die"

"No you're not" Kimiko said

"Next Saturday we're all going on a vacation" Jun said

* * *

Jazmine woke up at 6 AM to find a bouquet of Asters next to the flowers that Jin gave her which were in a jug on her bedside table

She picked up the flowers and read the card

**Every petal on the flowers represents a thought of you. You are the only one who can occupy my thoughts with wanting to be near you and annoyance at your tenacity all at the same time. I will continue waiting for you just as long as you don't keep me waiting outside of a dressing room again. ~Jin****  
**

She looked at the flowers realizing that there were far too many petals to count and found herself blushing

She got up and showered changing into a long sleeved black t-shirt with red designs on it with a pair of black trousers and Converses

She combed her hair into a long plait and upon looking at her reflection in her full length mirror she decided that she needed and extra and applied black liquid eyeliner and light pink lip-gloss before plugging in her headphones to her IPod and heading down into the training room to practice the Mishima style moves which Jin had been teaching her for a while whilst listening to music

She delivered a powerful demons paw, red electricity crackling around her fist with such negative energy that she didn't know she possessed when somebody cleared their throat behind her


	6. The next day

_**The Next Day**_

**A/N REVIEW ALREADY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the usual and the songs from the last chapter aren't mine**

She turned round to see Kimiko standing there

"Oh hi Kim"

"Hi Jazz; you've got to see the amount of deliveries there are for you"

"Deliveries? I didn't order anything though"

"Oh just come" Kimiko said yanking her to the kitchen where every free working space was covered with bouquets of flowers, chocolates and cards and Jun was sitting at the table

"What's with the flowers?"

"These all came for you from some of the people who watched your performance yesterday"

"Oh you've got to be kidding me"

"Nope"

"We'd better get started opening these" Jun said tossing Jazmine a bouquet of flowers

Jazmine caught it and read the card aloud

**"Jazmine, that was an amazing performance yesterday, I didn't know you could sing like that! Anyway good job and I'm glad there's one talented Brit here**

**~Steve"**

"Well that's nice and one down…god knows how many to go"

"Here, open this one" Kimiko said tossing Jazmine another one

By the time they'd finished reading everything everyone came in and paused when they saw the colourful explosion that were the flowers

"Did I walk into the right room?" Jin asked "cause I swear I can see Jazmine with flowers"

The other two rolled their eyes while Jazmine threw a box of chocolates at him and they met their target

"Ow" He said rubbing his head "What was that for?"

"I can be girly too y'know"

"Yeah right, you couldn't be girly if you tried"  
"Meet me back here in an hour and I'll show you how girly I can be"

"You're on"

Jazmine then walked out and up to her room leaving a surprised Jun and Kimiko  
When she reached her room she went straight to her wardrobe and browsed on what to wear before picking out the perfect dress- a pinkish peach one that had an embroidered bodice which flowed out into a flowing skirt which stopped above her knees

She then combed out her hair and curled it with the hair curler that Kimiko bought her before putting it in a side pony tail so it fell over her left shoulder and she sprayed hair spray on to keep it in place and added a pinkish peach headband

She then applied a pinkish peach eye shadow and lipstick to match the dress before applying black mascara and slipping on some pinkish peach flats

By the time she'd put on a necklace and a bracelet an hour was up, she grabbed her phone and went down the steps and peeked into the kitchen where Jin was patiently waiting

"I knew she wouldn't come" Jin smirked to himself  
"Actually, she's here" Jazmine said and walked in smirking and twirled round

"Whaddya think?" She asked "This girly enough for you?"

He only stared open mouthed at her, his expression a cross between amazed and wonder

"Well?" She asked sitting down beside him and arching an eyebrow  
"You look wow…" He trailed off  
"I told you I could do it" she said before walking out

"Wait" He said before she reached the door "Come sit down I need to talk to you"

"Um Okay" She said sitting down beside him

"Will you- Wanna-Would you-"He stopped at this point of failed speech and sighed

"Are you alright Jin?" She asked, concerned

Jin stared at her before grabbing her shoulders and yanking her forward into a bruising and possessive kiss before pulling back softly

Jazmine was surprised and stared at him as he brushed a lock of her hair away from her face and he said softly "I've liked you for a really long time and I don't know how to say this but… will you go out with me? Like on a date?"

"Yeah"

He smiled at her as she asked

"When?"

"Now, if you can"

"Um okay, just give five minutes to get changed outta this outfit" She said and went upstairs to change into jeans, and a pinkish peach top, she kept the accessories shoes and makeup because it matched the outfit and she grabbed her phone, purse and a black jacket before heading down where Jin was waiting  
"Ready?" He asked breathlessly

"Yes"  
He nodded before saying "I've already told Jun that we're gonna be out for a while"

He opened the door for her and gestured for her to step out and she did

"Was she okay with it?"

"She was a little worried because of…you know… my grandfather"

Jazmine shuddered at that "You know about that?"  
"Yeah, my uncle Lee told me, don't worry I'll protect you from him" he said walking with her

"Thank you" she said

It was silent for a bit before she asked

"Where are we going?"

Jin smiled "Xiaoyu's party"

"Oh yeah she told me that she was having one and invited me"  
"So you weren't gonna come before?" Jin asked, a little worried that she might not like it

"No cuz the last time I went to a party I was sick in the bathroom for over three hours because of nervousness but I should be okay now"

Jin smiled as he watched her, a faint smile gracing her lips

"What are you smiling about?" she asked curiously

"Oh nothing" Jin said shaking his head

_She looks amazing when she smiles_ he thought

He was too busy in his thoughts until Jazmine said

"We're here"

"Nervous yet?"  
"You have no idea"

"Come one, it'll be fine"

"I hope so" She said and delivered a Falcon Punch to his arm

"Ow" he said rubbing his arm "What was that for?"

"For stealing my first kiss"

"Oh"  
"Just be glad I didn't do Grace or a Demon's Paw" She said walking ahead and knocking on the door where you could already hear the music blasting

Xiaoyu's opened the door with a smile

"Jazmine and Jin, what a surprise, come in" she ushered them in before they could say anything

"I thought you guys weren't coming" she said smiling

"Well we had a change of heart" Jazmine smiled  
"Ok, have a good time; I gotta go make sure Hwoarang doesn't eat all the nachos and your performance yesterday was great!" She said and walked off

"Well this is ok I guess" Jazmine said looking around "Oh look its Steve Julia and the others come on"

They went to where they were chatting

"Hi guys" she and Jin said

"Hi" Julia said

"Sup"

"Nice to see you Jazmine"

"Nice to see you too Steve"  
"Everyone thought you weren't coming" Julia said "Why the sudden change of mind?"

"You here to pick up a girlfriend Kazama?" Hwoarang asked  
"No" he said "and I'm here because I'm escorting Jazmine" Jin replied a little annoyed  
"So Jazmine, you don't need Kazama to escort you anywhere with me here, whaddya say to a date?"

Jazmine blushed and Jin was about to explode

"Sorry Hwoarang, I'm already dating someone" Jazmine said calmly

Hwoarang looked disappointed but then covered it up

"Oh come on Jazmine, you know I could beat your boyfriend any day so date me"

"Actually, she's dating me, Do San, so watch it"

Hwoarang looked surprised again but chose to sneer and walk away

"I swear, I pity the girl who would date him" Julia muttered before saying "Since when did you two start dating?"  
"Today" Jin answered

"Details please" Julia smirked  
"Well Jin just asked me out and I said yes" Jazmine said plainly

"He did not!" Steve said indignantly"Since when did you start liking her Jin?"

"You're not going to leave us alone are you?"

"Nope" They said shrugging

"Well, to be honest I always have and when I fought her in a match and we had a draw I guess I liked her more"  
"Aww" Julia sighed  
"Just don't tell anyone this cause I won't hesitate to beat anyone up" Jazmine said

"We won't"  
"Nah I'm being serious and don't tell Kim either, god knows what she'll do to me"


	7. Tattoo

_**Tattoo**_

**A/N: Please Read and Review and Merry Christmas ^-^  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot, and OC's**

After her date with Jin she felt like she was walking on air and that nothing could bring her down and when Jin walked her to her room and kissed her goodbye she felt like she could fly!

She had a long bath, smiling as she did so, and when she got dried and put on her clothes her blood ran ice cold as she noticed something on her arm…It was a tattoo very much like Jin's and she felt rather scared then

Jin had told her his story about starting a world war and the Devil Gene and she'd listened and understood his problem

Her tattoo was stinging and smoking so she went downstairs to show them it

"Guys, we have a problem" She said to them and showed them her tattoo which was still stinging and smoking  
"We're doomed" Kazuya said

"You: lighten up and get the Dagger, you know which one" Jun said to Kazuya and then turned to Lars "You: Get some Ice" she turned to Lee "You: get some bandages and a towel"

Kazuya, Lars and Lee went off as instructed and Jun turned to Jazmine

"Okay, sit down and roll up your sleeve all the way because this is going to sting more than it did because we're going to have to get some poisoned blood out"  
"Poisoned?"

"Yes, quickly sit down"

Jazmine sat down and rolled up her sleeve as instructed as Lee and Lars returned with the bandages, Ice and a strange looking and jeweled dagger

"Okay, Jazmine, relax your arm, Jin sit next to her and hold down her other arm adown just in case, Lee sit down there and be prepared for the blood flow, Kazuya give me the Dagger"

Kazuya handed her the dagger and Jun unsheathed it

"This is going to hurt"  
Jazmine nodded bracing her arm for the cut and when it came it stung like a thousand bees stinging one place repeatedly and she felt something hot and sticky trickle down her arm as she tensed her left arm, Jin tightened his grip so she wouldn't lash out, but no too much to hurt her

She bit her lip as more blood trickled down and was quickly wiped away by Lee who was doing a good job considering the amount of blood that was flowing

She could feel the coldness of the blade that Jun was holding at her arm to maintain pressure and when she looked she received the shock of her life

The blood that was pouring down her arm wasn't red…in fact it was black

Black blood as dark as night was pouring down her arm

"Don't look at it" Jin ordered seeing her stare at the black blood

"Looking away" she said through clenched teeth and stared at the table, her arm tensing more and his reassuring grip still there

Finally Jun removed the dagger and Lee mopped up the last bit of blood which was turning back to its normal red  
"Lars, the ice"

Lars passed Jun the ice who pressed it against the wound which was directly under the tattoo that was still stinging and smoking

The stinging calmed down but the wound still smoked a little as she bandaged it

"All done" Jun said cheerfully after what had seemed like eternity "Any stinging and smoking is completely normal so don't worry about it"  
"I can't feel my arm though" she said

"What?"

"I can't feel my arm at all, it's gone completely numb"

"Can you feel this?" Jun asked and lightly prodded her arm  
"No, it just feels kind of tingly"

"You're going to need to stop using that arm until the numbness goes away" Jun said bandaging her arm tightly before tweaking it to make sure it would stay on  
"Okay" she said and stood up and walked to the door before Jun called her back

"Yeah?"  
"We need to explain something to you"  
"Um...OK" she said and sat down again in her spot next to Jin

"Lars, Lee, you'd better pay attention too because this is important" Jun said and began "Ok, as you can see that scar or tattoo, whichever you prefer, means that you have the ability to change into your alter-ego Devil form and have enhanced strength, wings etcetera"

They all nodded and Jun continued

"It also gives you the ability to have certain…powers, if you will, for example Jin has the ability to mind read, Jin" she prompted Jin  
she turned to Jazmine and she heard his voice in her mind  
_Are you alright?_ He asked

_Yeah I'm fine despite the fact that I'm totally freaked out because of this_

_Don't worry, believe me, this is the least weird thing that's going to happen_  
"So it's like having the ability to Legilimens?"

"Sort of" Jin shrugged

"Does that mean that you can use Occulmency?"  
"I'm not sure" he said

"Anyway, there can be other powers too, like Kazuya has super strength and I have the ability to Sonic Scream and Terra-kinetic powers, girls always have two powers for some reason"

"Cool"

"So now we need to work out yours" Kazuya said  
"Have you had any 'weird' experiences in life?" Jin asked finger quoting the word weird

"Yeah, I get things like Déjà vu all the time" she said wincing and touching her temple with her left hand

"Like you've been places before?" Lars asked

"Yeah, exact same people, exact same time, and exact same place…like now"

"So that's one down: Precognition" Lars said "One to go"

"Any ideas?"  
"I'm stumped"  
"Wait Jazmine, you told me once that someone said that you were lucky or a good luck charm right?" Jin asked

"Yeah but that can't be true"

Jun removed a locket from her own throat and attempted to open it but it wouldn't open "Here open this" she said passing it to Jazmine

Jazmine took the locket and inspected its smooth surface before opening it easily and handing it back

"This locket hasn't been opened in years"

"Luck powers!" Lee yelled giving a thumbs up "Excellent!"

Everyone stared at him weirdly and rolled his eyes and Jin caught on and explained

"It is obvious she has luck powers because of a few things that I have noticed that have happened" he said "Firstly when mom tried to open the locket it wouldn't open but when Jazmine opened it the locket opened. Secondly before Jazmine came this very place was dull and dreary but now-" he gestured to the warm room with the fire crackling "See, it's alive and if the forces of the Universe will something to be then it will be…"

He then rattled on and nobody expected that from Jin and couldn't think of anything to say until Jazmine spoke up

"Jin, 1: That was really weird 2: What are you smoking, 3: Can I have some?"

They cracked a smile and Jin rolled his eyes and gave her a look

"What?"

"You told me it"

"Did I?" she asked brushing away her bangs from her eyes  
"Yes, now you are one strange Owl" he said knocking on her head  
"I'm not strange" she huffed "I'm just different"

Before he could say anything they Kimiko call

"Jazmine! Where are you? We need to talk!"

"Uh oh" she said before jumping up and running off and added before she left "I wasn't here"

When Kimiko entered she asked

"Was Jazmine here?"

They could clearly see a hair curler in her hand and a makeup kit in the other  
"No sorry" Jin said  
Kimiko sighed

"She's been running away from me all day"

"What're you gonna do to her"  
"Oh nothing" she said nonchalantly "Ah well, see you guys"

She left and five minutes later Jazmine popped up out of nowhere

"I thought she'd never go"  
"What does she want?"  
"She's obsessed with giving me a makeover"  
"Why don't you just go through it?"

"Cause if I do, I'll be scarred for life, anyway, I'm off to hit the deck, night guys"

She went off and when Jun stopped her on the first floor Jun informed her that she'd be going through weird changes the next day.

Jazmine slept fitfully for the first time in years after the tattoo had cooled down and when morning came she was in for a surprise because after she'd had a bath and wrapped herself in a towel she stared at herself in the mirror she realized that Jun was right: she'd gone through some weird changes meaning that she'd gotten bigger

With that in mind she wrapped a towel around her long and dripping hair and got dried before wrapping a dressing gown around herself as she walked to her wardrobe pondering on what to wear as she was going to the mall with Jun to buy new clothes

She picked out an outfit which normally would've been big for her but when she put it on, it fit snugly. The outfit consisted of a pair of boot cut black jeans, a black ruffle long sleeved top with a scooped neckline, her black jacket, her favorite pair of fingerless gloves which were black and red with little spikes on the knuckles and a silky black and white scarf for her neck

After brushing out her hair and contemplating on what to do with it she tied it in a pony tail allowing her bangs to brush her forehead she applied a clear lip-gloss before grabbing her purse and phone and leaving

Upon leaving the house with Jun she had a feeling of Déjà vu and winced putting a hand to her head

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine" she replied before turning to Jun "If I told you that someone might get seriously injured and might die today what would you do?"

"I'd ask: How do you know?"

"I saw it, something really bad is gonna happen"

"At least we can try and avoid it" Jun said, a little optimistic

"I hope so- Oh look there's Lilli and Asuka"

"Hey guys" Jazmine greeted

"Hi" they replied

"Have you girls seen my son Jin?" Jun asked

"Sorry, no" Lilli said

"Sorry aunt Jun but no" Asuka said

Jazmine has seed this happen million of times before and she could even hear the tires screeching up the road. She couldn't let it happen; she didn't want another death on her hands

The lorry was approaching and Jazmine only had time to push Asuka Lilli and Jun out of the way before the lorry slammed into her like a wall of darkness and before she knew it she was pinned under the vast lorry experiencing pain worse than transforming into her devil form

Sunlight shafted into her eyes like swords and she could hear screaming, frantic yells and the wailing siren of an approaching ambulance as she struggled to breathe

She could taste a metallic flavor in her mouth and realized with a jolt that it was blood and that more blood was trickling down her body

"_Now I know how Andrew felt"_ she thought _"At least I don't have another death on my hands and I'm glad no one else got hurt"_

She swore she could hear a comforting and familiar voice but she couldn't place it until she remembered that it was Andrew's  
_"Good luck Salad and I love you, don't forget me"_

She breathed in deeply before drifting off into the unknown


	8. Waking up

_**Waking up**_

**A/N: Review, enjoy and Merry Christmas ^-^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken or XS**

"Hello" She called "Is anyone here?"

Running in any direction she got nowhere as if was doomed to wander around the empty void for eternity

She could see images of her friends: Jun breaking the news to everyone, Kimiko sobbing, Jin wallowing in sadness, and everyone's reactions- she even saw the drunk driver, who had died during the crash, in his grave

She just kept walking around, stumbling in the darkness looking for an exit but the darkness was suffocating and all around her

A vague sadness weighed on her heart consisting grief, sadness and rage knotting around her heart in intricate knots as if they would never dissolve

After what seemed like eternity she stumbled onto a dimly lit path, voices young and old encouraging her to go on, familiar voices of friends telling her to go on as she stepped into the light opening her eyes to see-

"Oh my god!" Lilli spluttered

Jazmine wanted to say 'Hi' but waved instead because her voice hadn't been used in a while

"Jin was here practically all the time" Lilli said, her voice shaky "He wanted to stay longer but his mom told him to go home and get some sleep"

Jazmine nodded as Doctors and Nurse came in and Jin was alerted that Jazmine had woken up

When she'd arrived Jun engulfed Jazmine in a hug and sat down as the doctors explained everything  
"The bruised and broken limbs are responding well to treatment"

"When will I be able to walk again?" Jazmine asked, her voice sounding uncannily like Yoda's

"You won't be able to walk a while with the amount of bruising your left leg has received, but when you do you will need to walk on crutches for a while before you can walk properly" The Doctor said, taking off her glasses

"You mean I have to re-learn how to walk and dance?"  
"No, the skills will return as long as you practice" She said polishing her glasses before putting them back on "You are a very lucky and strong girl Jazmine, not many have survived a crash like that"

The Doctor left and as did the nurses and through the window they could see Lilli waving and leaning on a nurse  
She waved back and Lilli went, probably to tell everyone that Jazmine was awake

"I'm really sorry Jazmine" Jun said out of the blue "I'm really sorry that I didn't react fast enough to protect you, I'm really sorry"

Jazmine looked surprised at that "Aunt Jun, there's no need to be sorry, it's my fault completely that I didn't tell you at home so we could've avoided that accident and even if I didn't I'm really sorry that I had to push you guys away without warning"

Jun's surprised expression mirrored Jazmine's previous expression and before Jun could say anything Jazmine continued

"I'm really sorry about that and it's my fault alone and nothing that you're gonna say will change my decision"

"I'm just glad you're OK" Jun said giving her another hug

"Hey, I'll always be okay as long as I know what's coming" Jazmine replied hugging Jun back and after Jun released her Jazmine was silent for a moment before asking

"Aunt Jun, can I tell you something?"

"Yes dear anything" Jun said but upon seeing her face she became concerned

Jazmine took a deep breath before saying "You know I had a brother called Andrew right?"

Jun could only nod

"Well, when I was nine something like this happened to me and him except that he died…it's my fault…I knew it was coming and I couldn't do anything about it, I'm so sorry"

"It isn't your fault, Jazmine, it wasn't your fault that you couldn't do anything, this was meant to be and Jazmine?"

"Yeah?"

"Your brother isn't dead"

"What? But I saw the body, I saw everything!"

Jun laughed gently "No my dear girl, you see the crash was staged and your brother is in fact alive and well because at the age of 14 if you have the Devil gene in you, you develop certain powers that allow you travel elsewhere and your family staged this so your brother is in fact alive"

"But why?" she managed

"To protect you" Jun said simply "Everyone knew you were really close to your brother but when you are too close then you can…kind of absorb the other person's power, like in your instance you have absorbed your brother's powers which mean that he isn't able to transform into his Devil form which is good for him so he doesn't have the burdens of transforming but it makes your transformations more unpredictable like Jin's and your mother had the Angel Gene inside of her which was passed onto you so you have another transformation form- just like Jin's however you need to master how to control it and develop it"

Jazmine nodded taking it all in and Jun cracked a smile saying

"When you come back you're going to have to bear with Kazuya because he believes you are a kind of…'Good luck charm' and he has stacks of paper work and contracts which he needs to your help on deciding what to do"

"What can I do? I bring bad luck"

"On the contrary you bring good luck and he wants you to tell him what vibes you're getting off of the papers"

Jazmine cracked a smile and giggled a little

"Sorry, it's just a little funny"

"There's no need to apologise, we all laughed when he said it" Jun said smiling too

"So when do you think I'll be discharged?"  
"Soon"  
"When's 'soon'?"

"As soon as you recover"

"Aw man! I hate it when thing's are so vague" She huffed folding her arms

"Life's vague" Jun soothed smiling at Jazmine's reaction "And someone's here to see you"

"Who?"

"If I told you then you'd…as you teenagers say: 'Would freak'" Jun smiled as a tall man with black hair entered the room holding a bouquet of flowers

"Hey Salad" he said sitting down beside her and ruffling her hair

"Oh my gosh" She whispered to Jun "Is this who I think it is?"

Jun smiled nodding

Jazmine let out a squeal and squished the man in a hug

"It's so good to see you again!"

"It's good to see you too Salad"

"What did I tell you about calling me 'Salad'" She asked putting on a stern face after she'd released him

He rolled his eyes

"To stop calling you Salad" He said it as if he'd been saying it for years

"Good" She said and delivered a Falcon Punch to his shoulder and he winced massaging it

"What was that for?" He whined

"You know Andrew just because you're my brother it doesn't mean you scare me like that! Do you know how freaked out I got?! Honestly don't do that again otherwise it'll be a double face slam"

"What! Since when did you say you were gonna face slam me?"

"Well as soon as you returned really and just be glad I can't walk at the moment because you don't get face slammed…at the moment"

He let out a sigh of relief and turned to Jun

"Is she always like this?"

Jun shrugged smiling "No, though sometimes she face-slams my son Jin"

"Ah yeah, I remember Jin, how's he been?"

"He's fine, you just missed him, and he was here just over an hour ago" Jun said and her cell phone bleeped with a message, she read it and sighed

"I've got to go now, Jazmine please don't face slam anyone including your brother" Jun said sternly "I'll see you later Jazmine and Andrew you know our address"

They nodded

"Tell everyone I said 'Hi'"

"I will" Jun said before she left

* * *

"Jin" She cried out running ahead to the spiky haired teenager

He turned round to see her running to him and when she came he scooped her up in his strong arms and spinning her around and put her down she laughed

"So how've you been Lucky?" He asked brushing her bangs out of her eyes

"I've been fine and my name is not 'Lucky'"

"Well you're lucky to me and there's nothing in the world that's going to stop me from calling you that"

"Oh come on! Please?" she asked giving him her best puppy eyed look

"Oh alright" He said giving in

"Thank you" she said hugging him to which he hugged back and as soon as he released her she took a step back and bolted it in the opposite direction

"Catch me if you can!"

He smirked and gave her a minute's head start before bolting it after her picking up speed and when she hid behind a Tree to catch her breath he smirked like a Cheshire cat as he saw an opportunity

He dived into the Forest and crept like a Panther towards her as she hid in the shrubbery and peeked out checking if he was there and when she was cure he wasn't there she sighed and leaned against a Tree and when she opened her eyes she had a massive shock

She felt arms wrap around her waist and felt herself pulled into a smooth muscled body

She recognised those red gloves and realised who it was

"Found you" he said

"Hey! You cheated" she said indignantly turning around and pointing at him

"Did not!" He said "I won fair and square because you stopped and I got you"

"Fine…you win"

He smirked "It's impossible to get away from me"

"Yeah I guess it is" she huffed pouting

He smiled, amused at her reaction and pulled her in close about to kiss her when-

**RRRIIIIIINNNNNGGGG**

His alarm clock went off and he woke facing the ceiling a little angry

_She was so close_ He thought mentally beating himself up for not kissing her

He got up, showered and dressed himself when there was a knock at the door

"Who is it?" he called out, trying to keep the Devil in control

"It's Mom" Jun said opening the door and poking her head in and upon seeing her son's distressed state she became concerned "What's wrong?"

"It's just the Devil" he replied

She sighed and sat next to him on the bed "I'm really proud of you for not transforming for quite a while but I need you to do something for me"

"Yes?" he said looking up

"Help Jazmine control the Devil within" Jun said simply

"There's no point, she hasn't woken up"

"Actually she has, she woke up about an hour ago"

Jin's head snapped up

"She has?! I've got to go see her" he made a break for the door until Jun pulled him back "Wait! We need to talk"

He stopped and turned to her

"Take a seat Jin"

Jin sat down and Jun began her interrogation

"What's going on between you and Jazmine?"

"Nothing"

"'Nothing' wasn't your reaction when I told her she woke up"

"I guess it wasn't" he said putting his head in hands

"You really like her don't you?" Jun asked softly

"More than I've liked anyone in my entire life" he said "No offence Mom"

"None taken" she said lightly "Have you asked her on what you teenagers would call: 'A date'?"

"Yes"

"And" Jun prompted softly

"We went Xiao's party the other day"

"And" Jun prompted again

"She enjoyed it and afterwards she said that she'd like to go out with me again and she Falcon punched because she said that I stole her first kiss"

Jun was working hard to contain her happiness and asked

"Since when have you started liking her?"

"I've always liked her but when we had a match and got a draw I liked her more and she's just…wow as in…an incredible fighter, she understands what I'm going through and why I've done what I've done and she's really kind and likeable and an amazing singer and dancer"

Jun nodded taking it in and said

"If you want to visit her you'd better get going, just don't tell Kazuya that she's awake because of the amount of paper work he needs help on"

Jin cracked a smile

"Bye mom" he said and walked out and hurried down the stairs and out

Jun saw him run out from his window and smiled at the lengths her son would go to save humanity and his heart

**The Hospital**

He ran down the corridor, his feet pounding against the clean white floor as he skidded to a halt as soon as he had found the right room

He took a deep breath before entering and upon seeing Jazmine asleep there he smiled

He sat down and stared at her before brushing her cheek with his finger and smiling ever so slightly, just glad that she was on that steep climb upwards to recovery

* * *

**Kazuya: *Glares at Sylvie***

**Sylvie: *Glares at Kazuya***

**Heihachi: *Glares at the two***

**Jin: *Eating cupcakes***

**Jun: What are you four doing?**

**Kazuya, Sylvie. Heihachi, Jin: ...**

**Kazuya and Sylvie: *Glaring at each other***

**Sylvie: CUPCAKES!**

**Kazuya: *Blinks and jumps back in alarm* WTF?!**

**Jun and Sylvie: Language Kazuya!**

**Sylvie: I win!**

**Jun: You won what?**

**Sylvie: well me and Kazuya were having a glare competition on who could glare the longest and I won**

**Kazuya: You cheated!**

**Sylvie: I didn't say speaking was against the rules**

**Kazuya: *Glares and mutters under his breath***

**Jin: My turn!**

**Sylvie: Okay**

**Sylvie and Jin: *Glare at each other***

**Jin: *Eats a cupcake***

**Sylvie: PIZZA**

**Jin: *Blinks and jumps back***

**Sylvie: *Giggles* I win**

**Jin: You cheated!**

**Sylvie: Did not!**

**Jin: Did too!**

**Sylvie: Did not!**

**Jin: Did too!**

**Sylvie: Did not!**

**Jin: Did too!**

**Sylvie: Did not!**

**Jin: Did too! **

**Sylvie: Did not!**

**Jin: Did too!**

**Sylvie: Did not!**

**Jin: Did too!**

**Sylvie: Did not!**

**Jin: Did too!**

**Sylvie: Did not!**

**Jin: Did too!**

**Sylvie: Did not!**

**Jin: Did too!**

**Sylvie: Did not!**

**Jin: Did too!**

**Sylvie: Did not timesed by infinity plus one!**

**Jin: Dammit  
**

**Sylvie: Woohoo I win!**

**Jin: I guess but I won the cupcake eating contest!**

**Sylvie: Dude no one except from you can eat 69 cupcakes in 2 minutes and we didn't even have a caupcake eating competition!**

**Jin: We did!**

**Sylvie: When?**

**Jin: Uh...**

**Sylvie: Besides I don't think anyone can beat your record**

**Jin: *Beams* I know!**

**Sylvie: I've never seen anyone eat so much so fast!**

**Jun: Well...Kazuya did eat sixteen whole Pizzas in 4 minutes**

**Sylvie: So did Jin- wait where's my Pizza?**

**Everyone: *Looks at Heihachi***

**Sylvie: Grr Heihachi if you ate my Pizza I swear down I will castrate you-**

**Hwoarang: *Burst in out of nowhere* Has anyone seen my Motorbike?**

**Everyone: No**

**Hwoarang: Why does it smell of Pizza here?**

**Kazuya: Because Meathead over here ate Sylvie's homemade Pizza *Glares at Heihachi***

**Hwoarang: Why do I always miss out on Sylvie's cooking?  
**

**Jin: Because you're always late**

**Heihachi: *Sulkily* My head is not meaty nor am I made of Meat**

**Kazuya: Well you responded to it**

**Lee & Lars: *Pops up outta nowhere* Hi people**

**Everyone: Hey Lars & Lee**

**Heihachi: Lee do you think my head is meaty?**

**Lee: Lars, a little here**

**Lars: Sylvie, a little help here**

**Sylvie: *On the floor laughing and stands up after she's done* Yeah your head is meaty Heihachi**

**Heihachi:*Sulks***

**Heihachi: Kazuya are you sure my head is meaty?**

**Kazuya: ...**

**Sylvie: Kazuya's thinking yeah and he's wondering if he puts a boulder on top of you and lets it squish you will you die**

**Kazuya: Since when could you read minds?  
**

**Sylvie: *Shrugs***

**Jin: Awesome! My girl friend is physic and can read minds!**

**Sylvie: How do you know I'm physic**

**Jin: Anubis told me, he also says that he misses your cookies and hasn't been run over by any trucks, Horus is getting addicted to Chocolate and Set is getting more chocolate *I'm bored reference***

**Sylvie: Thanks for telling me**

**Jin: No problem**

**Sylvie: DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY PIZZA MEAT HEAD!**

**Heihachi: *Stops moving to the Pizza* Sorry**

**Sylvie: *Picks up Pizza* who wants the first slice of Pizza?**

**Jin: ME! ME! PICK ME! PICK ME!**

**Sylvie: O.O okay then *Gives pizza to Jin***

**Jin: Thanks you're awesome!**

**Sylvie: I'd like to say thank you to all my readers and those who have Favorited,read and reviewed these past few chapters but I'd like to say I need more reveiws and Merry Christmas**

**Everyone: Merry Christmas**

**Sylvie: Before we go we're gonna sing a little song and you better join in Meat head otherwise I'll face-clam you**

**Everyone: We wish you a Merry Christmas;  
We wish you a Merry Christmas;  
We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.  
Good tidings we bring to you and your kin;  
Good tidings for Christmas and a Happy New Year.**

**Oh, bring us a figgy pudding;**  
**Oh, bring us a figgy pudding;**  
**Oh, bring us a figgy pudding and a cup of good cheer**  
**We won't go until we get some;**  
**We won't go until we get some;**  
**We won't go until we get some, so bring some out here**

**We wish you a Merry Christmas;**  
**We wish you a Merry Christmas;**  
**We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year**

**Hwoarang: Ooh look Mistletoe! *Points above his and Sylvie's heads***

**Sylvie: *Makes the Mistletoe burst into flames* That's taken care of**

**Hwoarang: *Pouts***

**Lee: Excellent! *Gives a thumbs up***

**Sylvie: Thank you and Merry Christmas everyone!**

**Jun: Jin, I think you should stop eating cupcakes**


End file.
